Spyro Hearts
by Kurama The Platinum Zoroark
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder finish their battle with Malefor, they end up in a faraway dimension with no idea how to get back home. They meet up with a mysterious being who calls himself Bahamut, and from a contract with him only to end up in another world instead. Join them as they meet up with Oz and his group, and work together to stop the Baskervilles and their new mysterious ally.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot Part 1:

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't have much to say so I'll just start with the disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Legend of Spyro Series or the Pandora Hearts Anime they belong to their rightful owners they know who they are, I do however own the story and my original character Bahamut. Don't read the story if you don't like it, anyways on with it.**

**(Edited POV Headings will now be in effect)**

**Spyro Hearts**

_**A Legend of Spyro and Pandora Hearts Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1 Pilot Part 1:**

_3rd Person POV:_

On a another planet from our own, they're two beings who after finishing a battle with their greatest enemy, putting the planet back together and barely escaping with their lives; have disappeared without a trace. However, are they dead or just somewhere else entirely? These beings… their names are Spyro the purple dragon of legend and Cynder the former terror of the skies and current traveling companion to the former.

A drop of water falls out of seemingly nowhere in what looks to the inside of a children's toy box only to land on the face of what looks to be a purple dragon. The purple dragon suddenly bolts upright after the water's impact on his face.

Spyro's POV:

"IGNITUSSS! Oh it was just a dream… hmm. where am I? I don't recognize this place. How did I get here, anyway? This sure doesn't look like anyplace in Avalar, the guardians would have mentioned it to us if it was. Wait what's that noise?"

A look of fright forms in Spyro's eyes as his eyes widen at what he's looking at. A young silver haired being seems to be lying in the middle of the area its body in 5 pieces the first 4 being his left arm, left leg, right leg, and right arm, and last being its head and torso.

What is this creature and who could possibly do something like this?

Suddenly a bright light emits from the beings body, causing Spyro to shield his eyes. When the light dies down Spyro decides to take a peak only to be flabbergasted at what he sees. Where once was a silver haired being in pieces, now stands a black dragon with white eyes with a slit like, red pupil, white chest, white feathered wings with purple trims, a spade like tail, 2 purple horns and a silver colored mane of fur running down from the top of its head down to its shoulders. What was the most surprising to Spyro was the fact the dragon stood on two legs like the cheetahs from his world.

Spyro did a double take at the dragon's appearance before regaining his focus enough to talk to the being.

"Hey you! Who and what are you? Where am I? Where's Cynder?! Have you done something to her?!" He questioned the figure angrily.

"My, you look unusual, even for a chain. Well to answer your questions… My name is Bahamut, I'm what's known as a chain, you're in a dimension known as the Abyss, and if by Cynder you're talking about a black dragoness with pink wings I just saw her walk into that structure 5 minutes ago, as for your last question I haven't done anything to her, I can only remember my name and everything that happened here up until 6 minutes ago." The figure replied.

Spyro immediately thanked the being and headed off to find Cynder.

"Cynder! Cynderrr! Where are you, CYNDERRR!" Spyro screamed.

A black dragoness jumps out of the structure clutching the side of her head.

"Jeez! Could you be any louder Spyro?" She chastises him.

"Cynder! Thank the ancestors you're okay!" He replies relieved

"Spyro we need to get out of here, and tell the guardians we're still alive." She tells him hastily.

"I agree, but how do we get out of here?" he inquired.

"I can help you with that. But I'll need something in return from both of you." the mysterious figure said out of nowhere.

"What could we possibly have that you would want?" Spyro inquired.

"It's not what you have it's what you're both willing to agree to. All I need is for you two to sign a contract with me, to sign the contract, all you have to do is say my name and agree to form a contract with me." He replied

"What have we got lose? Alright, Bahamut we're going to sign a contract with you!" They said together.

Bahamut's body immediately becomes cover in bright light which envelopes everything around Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm glad to have formed a contract with you two. I hope you're happy to become my contractors." Bahamut said as he took on a phased appearance

Upon saying this Bahamut merges into Spyro and Cynder in an astral like state. Spyro and Cynder slowly open their eyes revealing they have turned completely red, Bahamut's voice rang out from both their bodies.

"Heheheheheheh… Finally, I've finally gotten my own body!" Bahamut started.

"With this the limits on my powers are broken, I can finally leave the ABYSS!" Bahamut finished.

Outside the astral like state a bright explosion of light appears where Spyro, Cynder, and Bahamut were standing in its place stands Bahamut but with a few noticeable differences in color, his wings are now black with purple trim, his chest and horns are black, his eyes are red with black slit like pupils, his mane is now black with a purple trim, and rest of him is silver.

He then pulls out a scythe seemingly out of nowhere and slashes the space in front of him. A tear soon shows up and he steps through.

The next thing Spyro and Cynder see is the face of a black haired girl, a tall black haired man with yellow eyes, and a blond haired boy with emerald green eyes all staring at them. All them are wearing garments they don't reconginze. The boy steps forward and is the first one to speak to them.

"Who are you two?" he questioned.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot Part 2:

**Author's notes:**

***A red furred male mega Lucario walks in sees a boy on the ground.***

"What are doing sir?"

"What does it look like, Set? I'm hiding from the the angry mob outside my house."

***Pulls up curtain, said mob is right outside in the driveway, quickly pulls it back down to avoid being seen by mob.***

"Well November, maybe they'll forgive you since you got off your lazy ass and wrote another chapter today"

"I hope so, Set, I hope so."

Anyway, sorry everyone for not posting another chapter of this story for a long time, but as Set here just said, I'm a lazy ass. Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

I don't anything but the story and my original characters. Pokemon is also not mine, but Set's coloring was my idea, Mega Lucario belongs to nintendo and game freak. blah blah blah. Now on with the show.

***Click***

**Spyro Hearts**

**Chapter 2 - Pilot Part 2:**

_3rd Person POV:_

3 figures are walking through the forest looking for something; the 1st figure appears to be a 164 cm tall, 15 year old boy with short blond hair, emerald green eyes and is wearing a white dress shirt, a gray vest, a red tie, green knee-length pants and a pair of boots, the 2nd figure appears to be a 182 cm tall, 24 year old man with short black hair, gold eyes and is wearing a collared shirt with some buckles on it with a cravat over it, white gloves, black pants with a strap around his right leg which is close to his hip - in which he holds his guns, a black coat, black boots - that are pointed at the tips - and a black hat, he also has a curved gold earring cuff on his left ear, the third figure seems to be a 150 cm tall, 12 to 15 year old girl with purple eyes, long dark brown hair and two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends and is wearing a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots. These three figures are Oz Bazarius, Gilbert Nightray AKA "Raven", and Alice AKA the B-Rabbit or blood-stained black rabbit. They had just rescued the citizens in the remains of the burning former capitol of Sabrie and we're heading to confront the Baskervilles. Earlier that morning Oz had returned briefly to where he was sent into the abyss 10 years ago. While there he had found out his own father and current duke of the Bazarius household had sent him there. Now they were heading off to confront his father about it when all of a sudden Oz ran into the woods.

_Oz's POV:_

_(I don't know why I decided to head off to the woods all of a sudden, but it felt like I needed to be there. Something was calling me, I just knew it and I was going to find out what.)_

"Oz! Wait up a minute, Baka Usagi!(*1) I can't follow you through all this foilage if we lose you in it." Gil Said.

"What was that seaweed head?!" Alice Questioned.

"Guys stop fighting! I can feel someone or something calling me here. I feel like they need my help... and I intend to help them no matter who or what they are."

_3rd POV:_

They finally reached the thicket where they where heading. Imagine their surprise when they see what's there in the middle of the thicket.

_Alice's POV:_

We saw what looked like, I don't believe it myself but two dragons, one purple and gold, and one black and magenta, _(at least I think it was magenta, humph!)_, were laying in the middle of the thicket. Oz decided to take a closer look at them, much to seaweed head's disdain. Then the purple one decided to wake up, the black one following suit. Oz decided to ask them the one question that was on all of our minds.

_Oz's POV:_

"Who are you?" I asked.

The purple one decided to reply for both of them, with the black one putting on a mock hurt face following that. (_oiii_)

"Well I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. Might I ask who you are?" The purple one responded.

"You may. My name is Oz Bazarius and these are my friends, Alice and Gilbert. Now that pleasantries are over with I would like to ask you to answer another question, what exactly are you?" I asked.

_Cynder's POV:_

I was shocked! How could they not know what we are? Matter of fact what were they? Spyro was going to ask him but I beat him to it.

"We're dragons what else could we be? But we've never seen creatures like you before, where have you been hiding in Avalar? And what are you exactly?"

He made a face like he was confused, but regained his composure and answered anyway.

"Avalar? I never heard of any city on Earth called Avalar, but I can tell you that we're humans, creatures who evolved from primitive simians or apes hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Me and Gilbert are humans, Alice not so much, though." He replied.

Spyro looked appalled probably at the mention of apes, but I quickly discovered that wasn't it at all. His face went from appalled to realization and then mine did as well. We weren't in Avalar anymore and that meant _that_ place wasn't a dream after all. The so called human, Oz, looked worried when he saw the expressions on our faces. Why would he care though. hmm odd...

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"No we don't actually..." Spyro replied somberly.

"Well if you don't have a place, how about staying with us then? I'm sure Pandora headquarters would have enough room. They seem to kind of worship me thanks to someone telling them I'll be the one to stop the baskervilles from completing their plans of another massacre." He offered but seemed to sigh to inwardly at the same time, again how odd.

"That would be fine with me what about you, Spyro?" I asked.

"I'm fine with it if you're fine wit..." We both had been given some green liquid they called tea until and had just taken another sip of it when...

"Pffft!" We both did a spit take and unfortunately the one called Alice, took most of it in the face.

"Did you say massacre?!" We both shrieked at him.

"Yes I did, But now I think you might have bigger problems." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro questioned.

Oz just pointed to Alice. The human called Gilbert just sighed sadly. Alice was dripping wet with liquid they called tea We both gulped upon realizing why she was wet in the first place. She looked at us with a look that said: I'm gonna kill you and make your children watch. She looked completely pissed.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Gilbert questioned.

"No I'm afraid not." Oz replied simply.

Before our very eyes, the girl called Alice transformed into a huge black rabbit with a weird looking scythe and blood red eyes. Then she started chasing us around with her scythe, with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"Well Shit." We both said.

To be continued.

**Author's note again:**

November: "I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and that you're not mad at me."

Random Mob Person (RMP): "Nope we're still furious"

Integra Hellsing: "Alucarrrd!"

Alucard: "Sorry about this, bosses orders."

***Points gun at my face and fires.***

***November falls over bleeding black blood.***

***Set walks in and comes up to computer screen, looks at scene behind him.***

"WTF People. *sigh* Well I guess I have to take over for now."

"I sorry but since November's currently half dead on the floor I'll close the chapter out for today."

"Please remember that no lazy asses were killed in these author's notes, but they will have to be fixed using unconventional methods before the next chapter can come up, Heheheheh."

*Shifty eyes*

"Anyway... until next time this is Set the Mega Lucario and November Red Angel signing off."

"Now, all of you, get the fuck out of our house!"

***Kicks all of them out the window and into the distance.***

_"Seriously the Fuck is wrong with people these days. *sigh*"_

***Looks at November.***

"Now what to do about this..."


End file.
